A variety of hot beverage machines with various shapes and forms exist in the market. One type of the hot beverage machines heats up water and then brews raw material of the drink placed within the hot beverage machine by dripping hot water thereon. However, no sealing separation exists between the feeder thereof and the outside, causing high temperature steam to easily escape to the surrounding area when the drink is brewed. As a result, the raw material of the drink cannot be completely brewed by high temperature with the flavor sealed in. Consequently, the hot beverage brewed lacks of pure flavor.